dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
WANNA ONE
WANNA ONE *'Nombre:' **WANNA ONE (Internacional) **워너원 (woneo won) en Corea. **ワーナーワン (Wānāwan) en Japón. **華納完成 (Huánà wánchéng) en China. **'¿Por qué ''Wanna One?: Se basa en la pronunciación de 101 en inglés (one o one), que significa "quiero ser el primero". *'''Origen: Corea del Sur *'Numero de integrantes:' 11 chicos (10 Coreanos y 1 taiwanés). *'Debut:' 07 de Agosto del 2017 *'Disolución: '''31 de Diciembre del 2018 *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' WANNABLE / 워너블 ** '¿Por qué 'Wannable'?: Es la unión de 'Wanna One' más 'Able' (poder o ser capaz en inglés). Significa que las fans son capaces de hacer todo realidad. *'''Lema: "All I wanna do!'' (¡Todo lo que quiero hacer!) *'Sub-Unidades:' **Number One (2018) **The Heal (2018) **Lean On Me (2018) **Triple Position (2018) *'Agencia:' **Swing Entertainment (Corea del Sur). ***'Sub Agencia: 'Stone Music Entertainment **Pony Canyon (Japón). Carrera Pre-Debut: WANNA ONE esta formado por los ganadores de la segunda temporada del programa de supervivencia PRODUCE 101 de Mnet, el grupo se compone de once miembros elegidos entre 101 aprendices de varias compañías de entretenimiento y algunos independientes. El 16 de Junio se conocieron los nombres de los ganadores, en donde fueron elegidos por los espectadores a través de votos online y en vivo. Los miembros actuarán como un grupo proyecto durante un año y cinco meses. El 27 de junio de 2017, las imágenes oficiales del grupo fueron lanzadas en los sitios web del grupo. '2017: Debut con su Primer Mini Album '1X1(TO BE ONE) El 28 de julio, '''WANNA ONE' revelo un vídeo teaser de los vídeos musicales de “'Burn It Up”'' y ''“'Energetic”. Mientras que el adelanto para “'Burn It Up”'' muestran un estilo dramático con un fondo blanco y negro en medio de la lluvia, el vídeo musical de ''“Energetic”'' parece tener una vibra brillante y despreocupada. El 30 de julio, WANNA ONE revelo la lista de canciones de su primer mini álbum '''1X1(TO BE ONE)', este cuenta con un total de siete canciones. Cuatro de las canciones son nuevas con un tema intro seguido de dos canciones y otra llamada “'''Wanna Be (My Baby)”''. Tres de las canciones fueron mostradas durante la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101, las cuales serán nuevas versiones de “'Always”, “Never” y “Pick Me”'' cantadas por los miembros de '''WANNA ONE, las dos últimas solo disponibles en el disco. El 1 de agosto, Hanteo revelo que el primer mini-álbum 1X1(TO BE ONE) vendió mas de 520.000 copias en la pre-ordenación, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo en vender tal cantidad de álbumes en su debut y más de 400.000 ventas en su primer semana. El 3 de Agosto se revelo al final del primer capitulo de su programa Wanna One Go! que de la canción debut sería “'Energetic”'' con 2.227.041 votos de los 2.692.772 recibidos, también se emitió el segundo teaser de esta canción. El 7 de agosto a las 6 p.m, '''WANNA ONE publicó su primer mini-álbum, 1X1=1 (TO BE ONE), junto al vídeo musical de su tema promocional “'Energetic”''. A solo una hora del lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum el grupo consiguió un all-kill con ''“Energetic”'', la canción llegó al número 1 en tiempo real en las listas de los 6 grandes sitios musicales, Melon, Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada. ''“Burn It Up”'' se colocó 2º en Melon, Genie, Bugs y Naver, 3º en Soribada y 4º en Mnet. Las otras 3 canciones del disco también entraron en el top 10 de la mayoría de las listas, siendo así el segundo grupo masculino en conseguirlo en su debut y en uno de los mejores. Su primera presentación fue en MCOUNDOWN el 10 de Agosto, ese mismo día, se lanzo el MV del segundo track del mini-albúm ''“Burn It Up”'' '''1X1=1 (TO BE ONE) se ubicó en el primer lugar en 12 países diferentes en las listas de álbumes de iTunes alrededor del mundo, específicamente en Brunei, Chile, Finlandia, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur, Eslovaquia, Taiwan, Tailandia y Vietnam. Su MV para “'Energetic”'' consiguió el récord del vídeo debut más visto en 24 horas con +4M y un día después de debut volvieron a retomar el All-kill pero esta vez siendo un casi perfecto arrasando en casi todas las listas globales y no solo las de tiempo real. '''Regreso con su Primer Mini-Álbum Repackage '1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU) El 13 de septiembre, YMC Entertainment reveló: “Wanna One está trabajando en un nuevo disco que esperamos lanzar en la 3ª semana de noviembre. Será un mini-álbum repackage”. El disco contendrá algunos nuevos temas y es probable que el grupo promocione en programas musicales. La fecha exacta del lanzamiento aún no ha sido confirmada”. El 28 de septiembre WANNA ONE revelo un vídeo teaser que se a revelado que el grupo regresara con su mini-álbum repacked titulado "1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU)" el 13 de noviembre de 2017. El lanzamiento de noviembre del grupo será la precuela de su mini-álbum de debut “'1X1=0 (TO BE ONE)'” y contará la historia de jóvenes que superan sus posibilidades y se convierten en uno. El 30 de septiembre, YMC Entertainment reveló que el grupo sobrepaso las 500.000 copias de su mini-álbum repacked "1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU)" en la pre-venta. El 2 de septimebre, WANNA ONE revelo un video teaser en su version "Movie" para su tema principal "Beautiful", el breve intenso muestra varias escenas de los integrantes intensas como una pelicula. El 3 de septiembre, WANNA ONE revelo la lista de canciones para su mini-álbum repacked "1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU)", el album contara de 11 temas incluyendo su tema principal titulado “'Beautiful'”. Las demás pistas son “'Nothing Without You (Intro)'”, “'I Want It'”, “'Twilight'”, una versión de introducción de “'To Be One'”, así como los remixes de “'Burn It Up'” y “'Energetic'” y una versión en vivo de “'Wanna Be (My Baby)'” de su primer Show-Con. El 4 de septiembre a la medianoche, WANNA ONE reveló un adelanto de su mini-álbum repacked "1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU)". El 13 de noviembre a las 6 p.m. KST, WANNA ONE publico su album repackaged, "1-1= 0 (NOTHING WITHOUT YOU)", junto al vídeo musical de su tema principal "Beautiful". Compuesto por Tenzo y Wooziq. "Beautiful" es una balada pop de medio tiempo que expresa el anhelo de una persona de volver a estar con aquel persona amada que es hermosa en sus ojos. A solo una hora de su lanzamiento "Beautiful" ya era numero uno en las listas a tiempo real de los 6 portales de música más importantes: Melon, Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada. WANNA ONE tuvo un programa especial para su regreso titulado "WANNA ONE GO", durante el programa, el grupo cantó “'Beautiful'” por primera vez al igual que otras de sus nuevas canciones “'Nothing Without You (Intro)'” y “'Wanna'”. Ellos también realizaron una presentación de su popular canción debut “'Energetic'”. '2018: Segundo Mini Album 0+1=1 (I PROMISE YOU)' El 26 de febrero WANNA ONE reveló atraves de imágenes teaser que regresarían oficialmente el 19 de marzo con su segundo mini album, antes del regreso oficial el grupo revelara una pista especial el 5 de marzo. El 2 de marzo WANNA ONE revelo un video teaser para su pista especial titulada "I.P.U" (I Promise You). El 5 de marzo, WANNA ONE revelo el video musical para su pista especial "I.P.U", "I.P.U" es una canción que expresa la felicidad de sus vidas diarias y también gratitud hacia los fans que siempre les dan fuerza, a las 12:30 a.m. KST, "I.P.U". obtuvo el número 1 en las listas en tiempo real de los seis principales sitios coreanos: Melon, Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada. El mismo dia la gencia del grupo revelo que Wanna One logro romper su propio récord de reservas previas de un álbum por parte de los distribuidores. El segundo mini álbum del grupo “'0+1=1 (I Promise You)'” logró acumular más de 700,000 pedidos anticipados disponibles en solo cuatro días, desde el 27 de febrero al 2 de marzo. El 7 de marzo WANNA ONE reveló a través de su fanpage la primera imagen teaser para “'Boomerang'”, la cual se estrenará el día 19 de marzo a las 6 pm KST. El 9 de marzo WANNA ONE revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal titulada "Boomerang", el breve video muestra al grupo masculinos y ferozes entrando a un gran garaje de carroceria, al final del video el grupo revela un previo de la coreografia y la pista principal. El 11 de marzo WANNA ONE revelo la lista de canciones de su segundo mini album “'0+1=1 (I Promise You)'”, el álbum contendra seis pistas incluyendo la cancion de pre-lanzamiento “'I.P.U.'” y la cancion principal titulada "Boomerang". El 19 de marzo a las 6 p.m. KST. WANNA ONE publico su segundo mini álbum “0+1=1 (I PROMISE YOU)” junto al vídeo musical del tema promocional "Boomerang". “Boomerang” es una tema electro trap con una fuerte base y sonido de sintetizador. “Boomerang” entró a las listas a tiempo real rápidamente. Para las 10:30PM KST, tomó el #1 en cinco listas principales incluyendo Melon, Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada. La canción estaba en el #2 en Genie. Álbum especial: 1÷x=1 (UNDIVIDED) WANNA ONE '''anunció su regreso para el 4 de junio con el álbum especial '''1÷x=1 (UNDIVIDED), el cual contará con canciones de cuatro sub-unidades del grupo, las cuales se revelaron a través del programa de Mnet, "Wanna One Go: X-CON". El álbum contará con una canción grupal como pista principal, "Light". El único dúo de las unidades "The Heal" 'conformado por Seong Wu y Dae Hwi trabajará con Heize. '"Triple Position" '(Daniel, Jae Hwan y Woo Jin) contará con la ayuda de Zico. Para la unidad '"Number One" '(Ji Hoon, Jin Young y Kuan Lin) colaborarán los productores Dynamic Duo. '"Lean On Me" '''(Ji Sung, Min Hyun y Sung Woon) trabajarán con la banda NELL. Los teasers se comenzaron a revelar el 15 de mayo, para la unidad "Number One", finalizando con los de "Triple Position" el día 18. '''Cambio de agencia El 31 de mayo, WANNA ONE anunció que están mudando agencias desde YMC Entertainment a Swing Entertainment en su cafetería oficial. El anuncio decía: "Hola. Es Swing Entertainment". A partir del 1 de junio, la agencia de WANNA ONE cambiará a Swing Entertainment ". La publicación continuó, "Swing Entertainment es una compañía de gestión exclusiva para WANNA ONE, y todos los miembros del personal pondrán toda su energía en apoyar a WANNA ONE. Para la transferencia fluida de tareas, mantendremos una relación de colaboración con la agencia de gestión original YMC Entertainment por el momento ". 'Primer Álbum Completo 1¹¹=1 (POWER OF DESTINY) y último comeback como grupo' En septiembre de 2018, se informó que WANNA ONE se estaba preparando para una reaparición en noviembre después de la conclusión de su gira ONE : THE WORLD. El 24 de octubre, su fecha de regreso se confirmó a través de una imagen teaser con el álbum que se lanzará el 19 de noviembre. 1¹¹=1 POWER OF DESTINY es el primer álbum de larga duración de WANNA ONE. Fue lanzado el 19 de noviembre de 2018 con "Spring Breeze" como tema principal del álbum. Es el último álbum del grupo antes de disolverse a fines de diciembre de 2018. '2019: Participación en ceremonias de premiación y último concierto' A pesar de haber llegado al final de su contrato como grupo, se ha confirmado que WANNA ONE asistirá a los 33rd Golden Disk Awards los días 5 y 6 de enero y a los 28th Seoul Music Awards que se llevarán a cabo el 15 de enero. Así mismo, el 17 de diciembre de 2018 Swing Entertainment confirmó que el grupo tendría una serie de conciertos final del 24 al 27 de enero en el Gocheok Sky Dome, Seúl, títulada "2019 Wanna One Concert Therefore". Esta será la última actividad como grupo antes de separarse de forma definitiva. Integrantes thumb|center|600px De izquierda a derecha Kuan Lin, Seong Wu, Ji Hoon, Dae Hwi, Jin Young, Daniel, Ji Sung, Sung Woon, Jae Hwan, Woo Jin & Min Hyun. * Ji Sung (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Sung Woon (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Min Hyun (Vocalista, Bailarín) * Seong Wu (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Jae Hwan (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Daniel (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Ji Hoon (Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarín) * Woo Jin (Rapero y Bailarín) * Jin Young (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Dae Hwi (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Kuan Lin (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Mini-Álbum Repackage Digital Single Programas de TV *Idol Room (JTBC, 2018) (Ep. 33) junto a Seung Ri y (G)I-DLE *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2018) (Ep. 156) *Entertainment Weekly (KBS2, 2018) (Ep. 1739) *AMIGO TV 4 (Olleh TV, 2018) *Happy Together 4 (SBS, 2018), (Ep. 6) *The Kkondae Live (Mnet, 2018) (Ep. 6) - Ji Sung, Sung Woon, Jae Hwan, Dae Hwi *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2018) - Sung Woon, Jin Young *PRODUCE 48 (Mnet, 2018) (Ep. 12) - Invitados junto a I.O.I *Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2018) (Ep. 325-329) - Sung Woon, Seong Wu *Amazing Saturday (TvN, 2018) (Ep. 14) - Seong Wu, Dae Hwi *King of Mask Singer (MCB, 2018) ( Ep. 155-156) - Min Hyun, Kuan Lin *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2018) (Ep. 182-183) - Seong Wu, Daniel *Idol Room (JTBC, 2018) (Ep. 1) *Battle Trip (KBS2, 2018) (Ep. 90) - Ji Hoon, Woo Jin *Gag Concert (KBS2, 2018) (Ep. 946) - Ji Sung, Sung Woon, Dae Hwi *Wednesday Food Talk (TvN, 2018) (Ep 166) - Ji Sung, Min Hyun, Dae Hwi *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2018) (Ep. 350) - Ji Sung, Sung Woon, Dae Hwi, Kuan Lin *Entertainment Weekly: School Attack (KBS2, 2018) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2018) (Ep. 122) *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2018) (Ep. 357) - Min Hyun, Seong Wu, Jae Hwan *Section TV (MBC, 2018) (Ep. 1-2) *Happy Together (SBS, 2018) (Ep. 531-532) - Min Hyun, Jae Hwan, Daniel, Jin Young *Radio Star (MBC, 2018) (Ep. 560) - Seong Wu, Daniel, Woo Jin *My Little Old Boy (SBS, 2018) (Ep. 79) - Sung Woon, Min Hyun *Sugarman Season 2 (JTBC, 2018) (Ep. 9) *I Can See Your Voice 5 (Mnet, 2018) (Ep. 3) *Living Together in Empty Room (MBC, 2018) (Ep. 25-29) - Seong Wu, Jae Hwan, Daniel *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2018) - Jin Young, Kuan Lin *Happy Together (SBS, 2018) (Ep. 521-522) - Min Hyun, Jae Hwan, Daniel, Jin Young *AMIGO TV 3 (Olleh TV, 2018) (Ep. 1-3) - Todos menos Daniel *Idol Show K-RUSH 2 (KBS World, 2017) *Master Key (SBS, 2017) - Daniel, Seong Wu *Oppa Thinking (MBC, 2017) (Ep. 16) - Min Hyun, Jae Hwan, Daniel, Ji Hoon, Dae Hwi *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2017) (Ep. 341) - Min Hyun, Daniel, Ji Hoon *Immortal Songs (KBS, 2017) (Ep. 318) *Section TV Idol Men (MBC, 2017) *SNL Korea (TvN, 2017) (Ep. 20-21) *Meet & Greet (Mwave, 2017) *Happy Together (Ep. 510-512) (KBS2, 2017) - Ji Sung, Min Hyun, Seong Wu, Daniel, Ji Hoon *Let's Eat Dinner Together (JTBC, 2017) (Ep. 44) - Daniel, Ji Hoon *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2017) (Ep. 315-316) *The Return of Superman (KBS2, 2017) (Ep. 194-195) - Ji Sung, Seong Wu, Daniel, Ji Hoon *PRODUCE 101 (Temporada 2) (Mnet, 2017) Reality Shows *Wanna One Travel Season 2 (2018) *Wanna One Star Road (VLive) (2018) *Wanna One Travel (2018) *Wanna One Go: X-CON (2018) *Wanna One Go in Jeju (Variety Show Web) (2018) *Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) *Wanna One Go (2017) *Wanna City (Variety Show Web) (2017) Programas de Radio *Cultwo Show Radio (06.06.2018) - Ji Sung, Sung Woon, Min Hyun, Jae Hwan, Daniel, Woo Jin *Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time Radio (05.06.2018) - Seong Wu, Ji Hoon, Jin Young, Dae Hwi, Kuan Lin *Choi Il Goo’s Hurricane Radio (05.06.2018) - Seong Wu, Ji Hoon, Jin Young, Dae Hwi, Kuan Lin *MBC Radio FM (03.03.2018) - Ji Sung, Sung Woon, Min Hyun, Jae Hwan, Woo Jin, Jin Young, Dae Hwi, Kuan Lin *NCT Night Night (SBS Radio, 22.11.2017) - Sung Woon, Min Hyun, Jae Hwan, Woo Jin *SBS Choi Hwajung’s Power Time Radio (29.08.2017) *Kiss the Radio (28.08.2017) *Park Myung Soo’s Radio Show (KBS Cool FM, 24.08.2017) Anuncios *'2018:' Reebok Classic Korea *'2018:' IvyClub *'2018:' Vita500 *'2018:' Pleasia *'2018:' Binggrae Super Cone Ice Cream *'2018:' Mobifren *'2018:' Shinhan Bank SOL App *'2018:' Ghana Chocolate *'2018:' GMarket "Smile Club" *'2018:' EiDER *'2017: '''Ghana Chocolate *'2017:' Mexicana Chicken *'2017:' Milkis Yohi Water *'2017:' Lotteria *'2017:' Mobifren *'2017:' LENS NINE *'2017:' EiDER *'2017:' Cold Brew *'2017:' Samsung Pay *'2017:' Snow App *'2017:' G Market *'2017:' The Musician *'2017:' K-Swiss *'2017:' Innisfree *'2017:' IvyClub *'2017:' Lotte Confectionary "Yo-hi" *'2017:' Hite Beer Extra Cold (Sólo la hyung line) Conciertos/Tours *'Wanna One Premiere "Show-Con" 2017''' **07 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Gocheok Sky Dome *'Wanna One Premiere "Fan-Con" 2017' **15, 16 y 17 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **23 y 24 Diciembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - *'Wanna One World Tour "One: The World" 2018' **01, 02 y 03 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Gocheok Sky Dome **21 Junio - California, EEUU - Event Center **26 Junio - Dallas, EEUU - Ft. Worth CC Arena **29 Junio - Chicago, EEUU - Allstate Arena **02 Julio - Atlanta, EEUU - Infinite Energy Arena **10 y 11 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe International Exhibition Hall 1-3 **15 Julio - Jakarta, Indonesia - Ice Bsd **13 Julio - Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **21 Julio - Kuala Lumpur, Malasia - Axiata Arena **28 y 29 Julio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **04 y 05 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **17 Agosto - Melbourne, Australia - Hisense Arena **25 y 26 Agosto - Taipei, Taiwán - Multipurpose Gymnasium **01 Septiembre - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena *'Wanna One Concert "Therefore" 2019' **24, 25, 26 y 27 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Gocheok Sky Dome Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Music Bank in Berlin (15.09.2018) *KCON Japan (18.04.2018) *Music Bank in Chile (23.03.2018) *Busan One Asia Festival (22.10.2017) *KCON Sydney (22.09.2017) *KCON Los Angeles (20.08.2017) Premios Curiosidades *Cinco de los integrantes del grupo, estuvieron en el nivel A en PRODUCE 101 (Seong Wu, Sung Woon, Dae Hwi, Kang Daniel y Woo Jin), donde se evaluaba el talento y las habilidades de los concursantes. *Los miembros Ji Hoon, Seong Wu y Dae Hwi se mantuvieron dentro del TOP11, durante todo el programa. *Kang Daniel fue elegido como centro del grupo, ya que obtuvo el primer lugar en el último ranking con un total de 1,578,837 votos. *Los miembros Sung Woon y Min Hyun, son los únicos integrantes que antes de participar en PRODUCE 101, ya habían debutado en un grupo de Kpop. *Después del concierto conmemorativo de PRODUCE 101 que se realizo 1 y 2 de Julio, el grupo se entró en preparación para debutar. *Antes de su debut oficial ya poseían más de 7 contratos comerciales. *El 19 de Junio el grupo hizo su primera sesión de fotos y el 20 firmó un contrato con Innisfree. *La canción 나야 나 (PICK ME) del programa de supervivencia PRODUCE 101, se grabó en la versión de WANNA ONE el 21 de junio. *Solo los mayores de edad, (Ji Sung, Sung Woon, Seong Wu, Min Hyun, Jae Hwan y Daniel) participaron en el anuncio de cerveza de Hite Beer. *Sin haber debutado el 1 de Julio del 2017 se comunicó que WANNA ONE se había situado en el puesto 9 de fancafe's con más número de afiliados con más de 121 mil, algo increíble para un grupo Rookie. *El 4 de julio del 2017, se eligió como líder temporal a Ji Sung, a través de una votación entre ellos y la agencia, cabe señalar que en ese momento no era permanente ya que los integrantes planearon la decisión final luego de vivir juntos. *La canción 'Energetic' para su primer mini-álbum, fue compuesta por HUI y la letra del rap fue escrita por Jung Woo Seok, ambos miembros del grupo PENTAGON. *El 7 de julio se publicó el nombre del fandom: Wannable. Fue propuesto por Dae Hwi y fue elegido por los propios miembros del grupo por votación. *Los "productores nacionales" eligieron entre dos singles para la canción debut del grupo'', esto fue a través de votos online en la página web. El día 17 de Julio se abrieron las votaciones, estas fueron hasta el 27 de Julio y solo podían votar las fans coreanas. La elección fue entre: ''Burn It Up y Energetic, ''siendo la canción ganadora ''Energetic. **La canción Energetic para su primer mini-álbum, fue compuesta por HUI y la letra del rap fue escrita por Jung Woo Seok, ambos miembros del grupo PENTAGON. Cabe señalar que HUI junto al productor Flow Blow compusieron Never, una de las canciones mas populares de PRODUCE 101, esta fue representada en el programa por los miembros de Triple H. *El 26 de julio del 2017 mientras Wanna one estaba filmando un episodio de "Weekly Idol" en un estudio en Chungdam. los fans se apiñaron alrededor del edificio con cámaras y pancartas, instando una tienda fuera del edificio e inundaron la acera y en el vestíbulo del edificio causando caos en el lugar; el Staff del programa trató de dialogar con los fans: "Les pedimos a los fanáticos que han ingresado al edificio del estudio de grabación de Weekly Idol que se detengan. Los autos han sido bloqueados y el bloqueo de los estacionamientos representa un peligro para la seguridad de todos, incluido el tuyo. Por favor tenga cuidado." debido a esto y para escapar del calor de verano los fans también comenzaron a ocupar asientos en cafés cercanos con aire acondicionado cerca del edificio, pero no pidieron ninguna bebida lo que generó problemas en los locales: "La gente comenzó a agolparse desde las 7 AM. Era imposible de controlar porque la mitad de la gente en los cafés ordenaba bebidas y la otra mitad no. Me preocupa que las personas que realmente quieran venir al café se sientan incomodas por esto". En respuesta, el staff de "Weekly Idol" tuvo que llamar a la policía para ayudar a controlar la situación: "Debido a los fanáticos que han venido al set de 'Weekly Idol' y están ocupando el vestíbulo y el ascensor del edificio, así como las aceras y cafés, hemos recibido un montón de quejas. La construcción del estudio de grabación es propiedad privada. Si siguen ocupando estos espacios, se le informará a la policía (ya se informó). Les pedimos a los fanáticos que se mantengan ordenados ". **YMC Entertainment expresó poco después que ellos también le han pedido a los fanáticos que rompan la multitud: "Les pedimos a los fanáticos que se dispersen, pero no se están moviendo. Las quejas que estamos recibiendo de parte de los residentes locales son un problema, pero también nos preocupa la seguridad de los fanáticos ya que esperan afuera en esta ola de calor. Solicitamos que se dispersen rápidamente ". *El 3 de agosto del 2017 a las 7:40 PM Hora Coreana, se estreno el primer episodio del primer reality show del grupo llamado Wanna One Go!, ''allí se pueden ver cosas como su vida conjunta y como eligieron al líder del grupo. En el reality los fans pudieron votar por una pareja que querían ver junta, y las más populares (sin repetir miembro) pasaron un día juntos sin poder separarse más de un metro. Las parejas fueron elegidas a partir del 10 de Julio. Cabe destacar que en esta ocasión el voto también fue abierto para fans internacionales. *Mnet confirmó que el 7 de agosto será el debut oficial del grupo, realizarán un mini-álbum y planes para realizar su presentación debut en su evento especial titulado '"Wanna One Premiere Show-Con".'' *El 10 de Agosto tras el segundo episodio de Wanna One Go! salió el MV para "Burn it Up" *Consiguieron el máximo rating de audiencia de Weekly Idol de los 6 años y 315 programas emitidos. *WANNA ONE consiguió el récord de tener *100k de likes en Melon en 22h superando el anterior récord de EXO en 29h. *Consiguieron un récord de tener la canción más escuchada en 1h con 99'748. *Participaron en la KCON en LA los días 18, 19 y 20 de Agosto. *A solo 2 días de debut han sido nominados al New Hallyu Popularity Award de los premios anuales SOBA que se llevarán a cabo el 20 de Septiembre a las 18'30 8hora coreana) *Son el 5to grupo masculino en conseguir más de 100.000.000 de corazones en un VLIVE. *Son el 4to artista que debuta en el puesto N°1 en Melon luego del cambio de sistema. *Se encuentran en el top 3 de grupos con más seguidores en el Fancafe Oficial. *Su ShowCase debut es hasta el momento el más acudido con 22.000 personas en la audiencia. *El episodio de SNL9 (Saturday Night LIVE Korea) con Wanna One ha recibido el rating más alto con 3.4% superando al anterior que fue de 2.6%. *Tienen el record de haber estado mas de 100 horas en el número uno de MELON seguido. *Se han colocado en el cuarto lugar de los albumes kpop más vendidos en la primera semana de toda la historia del kpop solo superados por BTS y los dos ultimos lanzamientos de EXO. *Su programa "Wanna One Go!" se colocó el tercero de más vistos en la primera quincena de Agosto en la categoría NO-DORAMA. Otros programas en los que salieron también entraron en el TOP10. *A solo 9 dias de debut ganaron su primer premio en un programa musical. *El episodio de Show Champion con Wanna One del día 17 de Agosto atrajo un rating de 1.218% nacional y 1.772% entre las mujeres del área metropolitana. Este es el rating más alto del programa desde que salió al aire el 14 de febrero del 2012. *El 19 de Agosto ganaron su 4th Win en Music Core con el puntaje más alto del 5to sistema. *Su primer y segundo premio fueron el mismo día del mismo mes pero solo un año después del primer y segundo puesto de sus antecesoras I.O.I. *Son el grupo masculino que ha ganado más veces con su canción debut en los programas musicales. *Son el grupo que mas ha ganado en programas musicales en lo que se lleva de año 2017. *La canción "Energetic" es una de las canciones de grupos masculinos más premiadas en programas musicales en la historia con un total de 15 victorias. *Son el grupo más rápido en obtener triple corona desde su debut haciéndolo en solamente 23 días. *Lograron colocarse #1 dos meses seguidos en el ranking de reputación de marca para grupos masculino, realizado por el Instituto de Investigación Empresarial Coreano. Es el único grupo Rookie que lo ha lograrlo y a solo meses de su debut. * El 5 de octubre del 2017, el club de fans hicieron tendencia el hashtag en Twitter “#워너원_사생피피_블랙리스트_추가해” (Lista negra de los fans sasaeng de Wanna One) en respuesta a las acusaciones de que alguien que dirige un sitio de fans del fandom era en realidad un sasaeng y que estaban utilizando las conexiones personales con un miembro del personal de YMC para obtener información y acceso a los miembros de Wanna One. Las acusaciones fueron acompañadas por una captura de pantalla de lo que fue una conversación entre una fan y un miembro del personal a través de una aplicación de mensajería. **El 6 de octubre YMC Entertainment ofreció declaraciones al respecto: “''Nos gustaría abordar la controversia actual que se menciona en los medios sociales y foros en línea. No sólo la parte involucrada en la captura de pantalla de la aplicación de mensajería móvil no tiene relación con ninguno de los empleados de nuestra empresa, sino que tampoco hay miembros del personal que sean fans de Wanna One con el nombre mostrado en la captura de pantalla. Queremos que se sepa que nuestra empresa no contacta personalmente a los fans de Wanna One. Hemos estado tomando acciones fuertes contra los fans sasaeng y aquellos que no mantienen la etiqueta del club de fans. Seguiremos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para proteger a nuestros artistas en el futuro''”. Ellos siguieron diciendo que tomarían medidas legales necesarias contra aquellos que continúan enviando comentarios maliciosos al miembro del personal de YMC. *Con más de 700.000 discos vendidos con su primer mini álbum y más de 500.000 pre-orders con su repackage, Wanna One se convierte en el primer grupo en vender más de 1 millón de copias con un álbum debut en la historia del siglo XXl. *El 13 de Noviembre la canción "BEAUTIFUL" de Wanna One debutó con un realtime All Kill y rompió el récord de Most Unique Listeners en la primera hora en Melon con 102,869 oyentes únicos. El récord anterior era de "Energetic". *A 14 horas del lanzamiento de Beautiful la canción consigue su primer Hit Roof en el Chart de Melon. *Fueron el único grupo en participar en los tres días de premiación de los MNET Asian Music Awards en los tres países en los que se llevaron a cabo (Vietnam, Japón y Hong Kong). Además, ganaron un premio en cada uno de los días de la premiación. * El 9 de Diciembre de 2017 consiguen su primera triple corona de la era "Beautiful" sin promociones. * El 13 de diciembre del 2017 YMC Entertainment fue acusado de pedirle a Wannable que compre el almuerzo para una gran cantidad del personal de su etiqueta bajo un aviso con el título "Meal Support Emergency Collection" publicado en el fan cafe de Wanna One: "Como ya nos estamos preparando para los conciertos del 17 y el 23, también comenzaremos a recaudar fondos urgentemente para apoyar al personal, según lo solicitado, para el concierto del día 24". El aviso decía que necesitaban preparar rápidamente loncheras para el personal de Wanna One durante su próximo concierto y pedía más de 100 loncheras adicionales, incluidos los almuerzos de los 11 miembros. Los fans comenzaron a expresar su enojo ya que sentían que el personal de YMC estaba tratando a Wannables como si fueran un par de billeteras extra; la controversia creció a un punto que YMC afirmó que la situación era una cuestión de falta de comunicación: "La compañía nunca ha declarado un precio mínimo o máximo para las loncheras de Wanna One y su personal. El proceso de acuerdo con el fan café se comunicó incorrectamente y creó un malentendido". * Fueron el único grupo en recibir el premio Rookie del año en los 32nd Golden Disk Awards, años anteriores el premio era dividido entre aquellos que poseían más ventas físicas y digitales, sin embargo los representantes declararon "Wanna One entregó resultados abrumadores, no tendría sentido comparar a Wanna One con cualquier otro candidato". * Son el tercer grupo detrás de SHINEE y iKON en conseguir el título de "Rookie Grand Slam" tras haber ganado el premio al mejor artista nuevo en todas las premiaciones importantes de fin de año. * El 21 de enero del 2018 se informó que tres fans de Wanna One habían sido detenidos por las autoridades de inmigración en Malasia. En ese entonces el grupo había viajado al país para celebrar un fanmeeting y las personas detenidas habían viajado para vender mercancía en el lugar del evento. Según el Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de Corea, los padres de los 3 fanáticos informaron el incidente a su oficina y el ministerio se puso en contacto con las autoridades malasias sobre el asunto tan pronto como se confirmó su detención, pero no pudieron avanzar en su liberación ya que fueron detenidos durante el fin de semana por vender sus propios productos en el evento ya que habían ingresado al país con visas de turista y es ilegal que los extranjeros vendan algo en Malasia sin una visa de negocios. Los funcionarios locales dicen que los fanáticos también pueden ser acusados de evasión de impuestos por su tienda no registrada. * El 7 de marzo del 2018 se informó que la UNESCO se ha asociado con Wanna One para promover el acceso a la educación de las niñas de todo el mundo con la campaña "Bright Girls, Brighter Future", la cual tiene como objetivo concienciar a millones de niñas que no pueden acceder adecuadamente a la educación debido a circunstancias desafortunadas como el tráfico sexual, la guerra, la pobreza y la discriminación. En declaraciones oficiales expresaron: "Wanna One y la campaña de educación para niñas de la Unesco se están uniendo. Wanna One y Wannable ¡juntos revelarán la promesa más brillante del mundo! Para más detalles, ¡visite la página de Instagram de @forbrightgirls! y escriba un deseo personal que prometa mantener para la educación de las niñas en cualquier publicación de miembro de Wanna One que desee apoyar. Algunos afortunados ganadores ganarán el 'Promise Ring' seleccionado personalmente por su miembro Wanna One." Wanna one expresaron su entusiasmo con esta campaña diciendo: "Estamos dispuestos a brindar esperanza a las niñas de todo el mundo y ayudarlas a hacer realidad sus sueños de educarse y empoderarse". * El 19 de marzo del 2018 un video de los miembros que se estaban preparando antes de una transmisión con motivo de su regreso se distribuyó en línea generando una controversia debido a algunos de los comentarios hechos por los miembros cuando no sabían que estaban siendo filmados. Mientras simulaban la entrevista próxima a realizar comenzaron a quejarse de no recibir el pago, de tener horarios apretados, falta de sueño, anunciando sus números de teléfono, así mismo, fueron captados revelando un número de matrícula antes de decirle al propietario que deje de ir al frente de su casa y diciendo cosas que se asimilaban a groserías, comentarios con aparentes índoles sexuales hacia las sasaeng fans. ** A causa de la controversia, Wanna one ofreció disculpas públicas manifestando: Hola, este es Wanna One. Hemos publicado esto para pedir perdón a los fanáticos que nos aman y animan. Sentimos decepcionarlos mostrándoles un lado inapropiado de nosotros durante la transmisión en vivo de hoy. Reflexionaremos profundamente sobre este asunto. En el futuro, seremos cautelosos con nuestras acciones y seremos un Wanna One más maduro. No olvidaremos el amor excesivo que nos han dado y les mostraremos un lado mejor de nosotros mismos. Nuevamente, lamentamos decepcionarlos y causar preocupación'. '''''Asi mismo, YMC Entertaiment ofreció declaraciones públicas referentes a la situación: Lamentamos que el desafortunado evento haya tenido lugar justo antes de la transmisión de Star Live. Lamentamos que hayamos decepcionado a los fanáticos que continuaron amando y apoyando a Wanna One en su última reaparición. Creemos que es desafortunado que el lenguaje que generalmente no utilizan haya sido transmitido, desproporcionado y difundido. Haremos todo lo posible para evitar que algo como esto vuelva a ocurrir. Les pedimos a todos que ayuden a amar y apoyar a los miembros de Wanna One, para que puedan cumplir sus sueños hasta el final.'' ** Debido tanto a la controversia como a las múltiples quejas de los fanáticos por la filtración del vídeo, Mnet también se disculpó con Wanna One y sus fanáticos por permitir que algo se transmitiera con dificultades técnicas: En cuanto a la transmisión que se emitió hoy, nos gustaría pedir disculpas a Wanna One, así como a todos los fanáticos que aman y adoran a Wanna One. Haremos todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que algo como esto no vuelva a ocurrir en el futuro. Una vez más, nos disculpamos sinceramente con Wanna One y todos los que apoyan al grupo. **Debido a la controversia, los fans solicitaron un análisis del audio en un laboratorio llamado Digital Forensic Laboratory (CSI: Law), que se especializa en analizar material digital. Un resumen de los resultados del análisis fue compartido el 22 de marzo comprobando mediante el análisis que todos los momentos cuestionables del video habían sido malinterpretaciones erróneas, a causa de esto los fans de Wanna one y en especial de Ha Sung Woon han declarado que actualmente están en el proceso de presentar un informe de difamación cibernética y usarán los resultados como evidencia. * El 22 de Marzo de 2018 el video musical de la canción 'Energetic' alcanzó 1 Millon de likes en la plataforma de YouTube convirtiendo a Wanna One en el 5 grupo masculino de K-POP en lograrlo y el décimo en general. * El 22 de marzo del 2018 se produjo una fuerte controversia negativa hacia los fans de Wanna one debido al descontrol que hubo cuando los integrantes llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Incheon en camino a Chile para KBS Music Bank, lanzándose en estampida sobre la entrada para verlos de cerca. La multitud se atascó a través de las puertas de vidrio, presionando demasiado a las puertas automáticas al punto que las puertas corredizas de vidrio se rompieron. El comportamiento tanto de los fanáticos como de la prensa fue fuertemente criticado en línea a medida que surgió la evidencia del incidente. Se espera que las reparaciones sean costosas. * El 30 de Marzo del 2018 se informó que la policía de Busan recientemente comenzó una investigación por el daño producido por fans de Wanna one a una escultura de uno de los artistas coreanos contemporáneos más grandes del mundo, Lee Woo Hwan. La escultura se instaló en la sala de exposiciones al aire libre del museo y se encontró manchada con huellas y llena de grabados que incluyen tanto a Wanna One como a sus integrantes Kang Daniel y Lee Daehwi. Al ser una de las cuatro esculturas traídas por el museo para conmemorar la inauguración de su exposición honrando a Lee Woo Hwan. En ese momento valía 700 millones de won (aproximadamente $ 657,500.00) y se estima que el trabajo vale aún más ahora por lo que se habla de daños multimillonarios. ** El director del Museo de Arte de Busan declaró que el daño se debió a una falta de comprensión: "Esta es una situación causada por la falta de conocimiento de algunas civilizaciones sobre obras de arte y artista''s". Mientras que la investigación continúa, el museo ha restaurado la pieza y ha establecido un aviso para los visitantes que dice: "''Las cámaras de seguridad funcionan, mira solo con tus ojos". *El grupo ganó su primer Daesang el 6 de noviembre del 2018 en los '''MBC Plus X Genie Music Awards, a los 456 días de haber debutado. Eso los coloca en el puesto #12 de los grupos que más rápido han logrado obtener un Daesang en la historia. *'WANNA ONE' tendrá su último comeback como grupo el 19 de noviembre del 2018. *Se reveló que Sung Woon participó en la composición de la canción "불꽃놀이 (Flower Bomb)" mientras que Woo Jin ayudó a escribir las letras de la canción "Awake!" del último álbum. *El 1 de diciembre, se reveló que WANNA ONE participaría en “Wanna One For Every Child”, una campaña mundial de bienestar social con UNICEF Corea. El objetivo de la campaña era de realizar una donación de mantas de lana para proteger a los niños del frío. El 22 de diciembre, UNICEF Corea declaró: “Wanna One ha donado 8070 mantas de invierno para su campaña ‘#Wanna One for Every Child'”. La cifra de 8070 hacía alusión a la fecha en la que el grupo realizó su debut (7 de agosto). *El 17 de diciembre de 2018 se anunció que, a pesar de que el contrato de WANNA ONE acaba el 31 de diciembre de 2018, el grupo tendrá una última serie de conciertos a finales de enero del 2019 en el Gocheok Sky Dome. *Adicional a los conciertos, el 20 de diciembre se confirmó que el grupo atendería a los 28th Seoul Music Awards y participaría en los dos días de los 33rd Golden Disk Awards, ambas ceremonias que se llevarán a cabo en enero de 2019. El grupo también tendrá diversas presentaciones especiales en ambas premiaciones. *El 31 de diciembre de 2018 se hizo tendencia en Twitter el hashtag "#워너원_수고했어" (WANNAONE_hastrabajadoduro) en agradecimiento de parte de las fanáticas por el esfuerzo del grupo durante su período de actividad. Enlaces *Fancafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *V Live Oficial *Pagina Oficial Japón Galería Wanna One 01.jpg Wanna One 02.jpg Wanna One 03.jpg Wanna One 04.jpg Wanna One 05.jpg Wanna One 06.jpg 20171073.jpg W1_Light.jpg Wanna One 07.jpg Wanna One 08.jpg Videografía Wanna One - Energetic|Energetic Wanna One - Burn It Up (Extended Ver.)|Burn It Up (Extended Ver.) Wanna One (Energetic) (Perfomance Ver.)|Energetic (Perfomance Ver.) Wanna One - Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Version)|Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) Wanna One (워너원) - 'Beautiful' M V (Movie ver.) Prologue|Beautiful (Movie Ver.) Prologue WannaOne (워너원) - 'Beautiful' M V (Movie ver.)| Beautiful (Movie Ver.) Wanna One (워너원) - 'Beautiful (뷰티풀)' M V (Performance ver.)| Beautiful (Performance Ver.) Wanna One(워너원) - '약속해요(I.P.U.)' M V l Special Theme Track| I.P.U. Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:Grupo Proyecto Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2017 Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:Swing Entertainment Categoría:Stone Music Entertainment